Rock, Paper, Scissors
by Brittanysway
Summary: It was supposed to be fun: going to a party, playing a simple game called 7 minutes in heaven. They turned out to be 7 minutes in hell. And just because of a game, a kiss and a lie. Warning: Homophobic content, violence, mention of suicide(Minor character) and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY NEW STORY UPDATE! This is one of those short stories, there has like 10 chapters or something! So I thought I would update one of those before taking on the big ones, so here it is!  
I hope you will all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMI characters, they belong to the author Cassandra Clare**

**Warnings: Swearing, homophobia and underage drinking **

**Enjoy **

* * *

**1. Chapter**

**"Isabelle"**, Alec whined as Isabelle pulled into the driveway of Camille Belcourt's mansion, or castle. "I shouldn't be here." He crept down the seat and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling the fabric itch from his sweater.

"It's just a party", Isabelle said and unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to her brother. "You _deserve_ to be here." She smiled brightly at him and Alec couldn't help but smile back. Isabelle was his little sister, but she seemed so much older than him. She has experienced much more than he had in the last 2 years. She's funny, smart and beautiful and everything he wasn't. She was popular and everyone loved her. She was invited to everything; parties, dates and whatever the guys can mix up to get her alone. Alec never understood why she would hang out with him, even though he was her brother, because he ruined her reputation. People would come up with stupid remarks and then Isabelle would get into fights, sent to the principal and get scolded by their parents.

Their parents weren't exactly the 'normal' kind of parents. They didn't take them out for bowling or carnivals or shopping. They were all about school, knowledge and the future. Robert Lightwood, their father, owned his own lawyer company and was a big shot in all of New York. Their mother was a famous wedding planner, and had done weddings for almost every celebrity. Alec and Isabelle had a lot to live up to, and frankly, it scared Alec all the way down to the core.

Alec was their favourite, and it wasn't something Alec was very proud of. He was a straight A student. He loved that his parents were so proud of him, but he also knew he missed out a lot. Isabelle was the one who was falling behind, but she was still living. And their parents thought sending them both to a snobby private school would solve it all. Obviously it didn't. Everything stayed the same.

"I guess", Alec said and shrugged. "I just don't know what to do. With myself, inside there." He nodded his head towards the big white house where a loud bouncing of music was flowing around. People were flowing around too.

"Trust me. When you get inside, you will know", she smiled and grabbed his hand to reassure him. "Simon, Jace and Clary are there too. You have nothing to worry about."

**XxXxX**

Everything was so big and loud, and every room was crowded with people. People dancing, drinking and talking. Alec rubbed his arm up and down, already feeling out of space and the people who went pass him gave him strange glances. They all knew who he was and they probably didn't expect him to be here. He sighed and scanned the crowd, trying to find some familiar faces. He smiled when he saw Simon standing by himself by the punch table, holding a red cup in his hand. Alec practically ran towards him. Simon glanced up and embraced Alec into a hug.

"Hey man", Simon said and pulled back, leaning against the wall behind him. "Didn't expect you here."

"Me neither", Alec said and giggled nervously. "Erm, so. Should I grab a cup of punch or would that be weird?" Simon laughed and shook his head.

"It would be weird not to." Alec nodded and grabbed a red cup and poured himself some of the red punch.

"It's alcohol free, right?" Simon glanced towards him and nodded, with a slight grin on his lips. Alec furrowed his eyebrow but didn't think too much of it. He took a sip and it tasted of strawberry and something else Alec couldn't put his finger on. As he kept drinking, his eyes scanned the room. There were a lot of people from school and some people he didn't know.

"Are you looking for him?" Simon asked and raised his eyebrow up and down. Alec blushed and leaned next to Simon.

"No, I'm not", he said and looked down at the red liquid. Simon grabbed his shoulder and leaned in.

"He's here though", he whispered and Alec turned his head, starring into Simon's brown eyes. "With Camille."

"Fags!" Someone yelled and Alec and Simon turned their heads towards Sebastian and the rest of his gang. Alec blushed at the word, and glanced back at Simon. They were a little close and leaning into each other. This could be read wrong.

"Yeah!" Simon yelled and folded out his arms. "You want some of this since you're acting like such a dick!?" Alec's eyes went wide at Simon's statement. Simons arm movements were wide and his punch was sloshing out of his cup. Sebastian shut his mouth and huffed before turning on his heel, walking away with the rest of the crew.

"Simon!" Alec squealed and Simon turned around, looking at a flushed Alec. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing", Simon said and shrugged. "He was being an ass and I assed him back."

"There is no such thing", Alec said and glanced towards Sebastian and saw him starring at them. Alec gulped and took his cup to his mouth and drank every last drop.

"Erm… Alec?" Simon said and starred wide-eyed when Alec grabbed another cup and purred the content down his throat. "I should probably tell you something about that punch."

"What?" Alec gasped as he placed the cup down on the table. "What is wro-" He stopped mid sentenced when he saw a pair of long slim legs covered in glitter purple pants. A tight yellow t-shirt and black leather vest came into Alec's sight next. His black hair was perfect as ever. It was styled perfectly with silver glitter and his smile was mesmerizing.

"What are yo-" Simon turned around and starred. "Ooooooh", he turned back to his friend and grinned. "Magnus Baaaane." Alec turned around again and starred. He couldn't take his eyes off him. He was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He sighed and glanced towards Simon, who was starring as well.

"What are you doing!" He yelped and grabbed Simon's shoulder, making him turn around. They stood with their back to the crowd and leaning into each other, their upper bodies touching. Alec slowly glanced over their shoulders and watched as Magnus walked away laughing with a group of people. "He could have seen you."

"Oh, as if", Simon said and snorted and leaned away from Alec. "He doesn't know I exist. In fact he doesn't know you exist either or who we are. We have nothing to worry about." Alec crossed his arms and looked uncomfortable.

"I need another cup", he said and took another. Simon raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when a hand covered his mouth.

"Let him", Isabelle whispered into his ear and Simon felt his cheek flush. He turned around and looked at Isabelle.

"Wow", he breathed out and Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "You look amazing." She giggled and touched the edge of her short black dress.

"Oh, this little thing", she waved a hand like it was no big deal and smiled. "It's just an old thing I found in the back of my closet." Simon raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"It still has the price tag?" He said and looked confused. Isabelle's smiled faded and she looked embarrassed. She grabbed the price tag and pulled it off. She made a nervous giggle and looked back at Simon.

"Maybe it's a bit new", she mumbled and threw the tag on the floor. Simon nodded his head and smiled at her. He took her hand and she squeezed it tightly.

"Damn", Alec said behind them and Simon turned around. "This is really good." He slurred a bit and placed the cup next to 6 others. Isabelle raised an eyebrow and went over to her brother.

"I've never heard you say damn before", she said and took the cup Alec was about to drink. "No more punch for you." Alec sighed and touched his forehead.

"I think the punch is spiked", he slurred and looked down at his sister. "Don't drink too much of it." Isabelle laughed and nodded.

"WE ARE PLAYING 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" A guy yelled and his voice cracked, and he ran into the living room.

"What's that?" Alec asked and looked questioning at Simon and Isabelle. Isabelle and Simon glanced at each other and smiled before dragging Alec into the living room.

**XxXxX**

Isabelle and Simon settled Alec between them and the circle became bigger and bigger. Alec looked around, pretty sure there were about 30 people sitting around. Sebastian was one of them and he smirked at him. Alec blinked and looked away and saw Magnus and Camille settling down next to each other, hand in hand. Magnus smiled and kissed Camille gently on her lips. Catarina and Ragnor sat next to Magnus, his two best friends. Catarina had light blue hair and Ragnor had green. They were two very odd looking people, but there must be something special about them since Magnus was friends with them.

"Hey Alec", Jace said and sat next to Isabelle. "Didn't know you were here." Clary sat down next to Simon and gave him a hug.

"… yeah", Alec mumbled and Jace raised his eyebrows and looked at Isabelle.

"He drank too much punch."

"No one told him it was with alcohol?"

"Well, excuse me", Isabelle said annoyed. "I just wanted my brother to have some fun." A few more sat down and Camille got up from where she sat.

"Okay, for those who don't know the rules", she scanned the people. "It's 7 minutes in heaven. You and another will be locked up into the small bedroom next door for 7 minutes. You and the other can do whatever you want." She smirked and everyone cheered. Alec raised an eyebrow and was confused. Do whatever they wanted? What was that supposed to mean?

"Uhm…," he said and Camille and everyone else turned to look at him. "Whatever? Like what?" Camille looked irritated and walked closer to Alec.

"Kiss or fuck", she said and smirked. "Blow or hand. Whatever you like. Though you would probably be the one taking it and blowing it, won't you, fairy boy?" Alec blushed and glanced down at the floor. "Aaaw, we have ourselves a virgin." Everyone laughed and Camille looked satisfied. Alec felt his friends tense around him and he knew they wanted to say something, but he was glad they didn't. He glanced up and saw Camille sitting back down next to Magnus after she had placed a bottle on the floor. He didn't mean to, but his eyes flickered towards Magnus and Alec saw him looking at him.

Alec's eyes went wide and he blushed even more. Magnus smiled at him and winked. Alec blinked not sure if he had seen correctly. He looked at Isabelle who didn't seem to notice anything, her brown eyes were a darker shade now and she looked directly at Camille.

"Why not let the virgin there start?" Sebastian said and pointed at Alec. "Let's give him a fair shot."

"What an excellent idea", Camille said and glared over at Alec. "Spin the bottle." Alec looked at Jace and he just smiled at him, and Alec knew he was trying to make him feel better, but it didn't really work. He crawled into the middle and spun the bottle as fast as he could. He crawled back into his place and watched as the bottle started to slowly stop spinning. It went pass Sebastian, thank God for that. It went pass a few other people. Pass Catarina, Ragnor and then it stopped. Alec blinked and slowly looked up from the bottle, looking at the person it was pointing at... and it pointed directly at Magnus. Well, isn't this just convenient, Alec thought, and his body felt like lava.

Magnus looked down at the bottle and back up at Alec and smiled, a crooked smile.

"Well, well", he said in a teasing tone. "Look at that." Camille was gaping and looked angry at Alec. Catarina and Ragnor just starred, and Alec wasn't so sure what their emotions about this situation were.

"Get up", Isabelle whispered and pushed Alec on the shoulder. Alec stumbled up to his feet and Magnus slowly got up on his. They slowly walked into the middle and stopped in front of each other. Camille growled behind them.

"Fine", she said in a firm tone. "7 minutes will start as soon as we lock you into the room. We will warn you when there is 1 minute and 10 seconds left." She didn't look pleased that it was Magnus and she looked away as they walked towards the bedroom. Some other guys chose to get up and lock the door behind them. The room wasn't very big, and there was only one big bed and a dresser. The window was wide open, letting in some air.

"We don't have to do anything", Alec mumbled and walked towards the bed and sat down. Magnus put his hands behind his back and walked slowly in front of Alec.

"I've never kissed a guy", he suddenly said and Alec glanced up. "I'm open for anything new." He smirked and walked closer to Alec.

"I don't want my first kiss to be like this. Me, drunk and because of some game", Alec said and tried not to look Magnus up and down.

"You've never kissed anyone before?" He asked and sounded surprised. Alec placed his hands between his knees and nodded slowly. "Well, you really are a virgin. In everything."

"And I would like to keep it that way", Alec mumbled and suddenly everything around felt hot. He tugged at the sleeves of his sweater and shifted on the bed.

"Why? I'm not your type?" Magnus asked and crossed his arms. Alec looked up and saw the irritated look in Magnus' eyes.

"I… I don't know my type", Alec said and gulped.

"Care to find out?" Magnus took one step closer and their knees were touching. "It's just a kiss. And frankly, I don't want to lose the game. You see, I never lose. So I don't want this to be my first."

"I'm sorry", Alec said and got up, feeling Magnus' chest against his. "But I don't want to be a part of some game."

"Then why did you join?"

"Because… I don't know!" Alec yelled and felt his head pound. He moaned and rubbed his temple. "Besides why would you want to kiss the fag?"

"I don't care about that", Magnus said and sounded annoyed. "How about you close your eyes and I give you a quickie. It doesn't have to be more than just our lips touching. Come oooon."

"You really don't like to lose huh?" Alec said and couldn't help but smile how desperate Magnus was to kiss him. He knew it was because of the game, but he enjoyed it anyway. Magnus pouted and flashed his big eyes lashes, blinking a couple of times. Alec blushed and bit his bottom lip. His eyes glanced down to Magnus' lips and he slowly closed his eyes.

He wasn't so sure when Magnus was going to kiss him or how close he was. That was until he felt Magnus' hand behind his neck, pulling his lips against his. Alec gasped and stumbled against his chest. Their lips were over each other and they just stayed that way. It was sweet and gentle, and there was nothing more than that.

Alec felt himself blush and his whole body was on fire. His hands became sweaty, and he felt awkward with them just hanging down his body. He slowly grabbed onto Magnus' hips and he felt Magnus's fingers wriggle into his hair. Magnus leaned away, but not too much. His breath was warm against Alec's lips, and it made Alec's heart beat hard and fast. Magnus blinked like he was waking up from a dream and glanced down at Alec's lips.

"Strawberries", Magnus whispered and Alec furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He was about to ask what he meant when Magnus leaned in again. This time his lips landed hard against Alec's and a hitched sound appeared from Alec's throat. Magnus' lips were eager and they consumed Alec. He titled his head to the side and opened his mouth against Alec's. Alec's mouth opened as well. This kiss was more passionate and there was so much more movement. Magnus's tongue caressed Alec's bottom lip and Alec jumped at the feeling.

"Mmm", Alec moaned against Magnus's lips, but it didn't seem like Magnus noticed that Alec was trying to say something. "Mmmagnus… ngh…" Alec was pushed down on the bed, their lips never disconnecting. Magnus tongue darted into Alec's mouth, and he felt the wet tongue caress the top of his. Alec grabbed onto Magnus' shirt and it lifted itself up, revealing some of that sweet caramel skin. Alec's fingers danced over the skin and it felt amazing against his fingertips. Their tongues danced against each other and it was the most amazing kiss ever.

Magnus' hands travelled down Alec's side and down to his pants, unzipped them and unbuckled Alec's belt. His hands tugged down Alec's underwear and Alec moaned when he felt Magnus' finger travel over the head.

"Wait…" Alec moaned but went quiet when Magnus grabbed onto his dick without warning. He stroked him up and down, fast and firm. "Mmm… No, yo-" Magnus bit down onto Alec's bottom lip.

"1 minute!" Camille yelled from behind the door. Alec gasped and turned his head, looking over to the door. Magnus' lips attacked Alec's neck and his hand kept on stroking him, making him incredibly hard.

"Magnus…" Alec moaned, but his voice cracked when he felt Magnus' finger slide over the slit. Alec threw his head back into the mattress and arched his hips up. "You have to stop. Stop. Sss… Sttt…" It was like Magnus didn't listen to him, it was like he wasn't there anymore. Alec grabbed onto Magnus' shoulders and flipped them over. Magnus' hand slipped out from his underwear. And Alec grabbed Magnus' wrists, pushing them down on either side of his head.

"If you like to top, all you had to do was say so", Magnus said and chuckled. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you hear?" He whispered. "There is onlyyyyyyy-" Alec's voice cracked, because Magnus' knee was rubbing up and down between Alec's legs.

"Only what?"

"Stop it!" Alec yelped and looked down, seeing him getting harder and harder. "You have to stop!" Magnus leaned up and kissed him again, and Alec wanted to push him away, but he couldn't, in fact he didn't want to. He pushed Magnus down against the mattress and kept on kissing him. They were both so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the countdown or the handle being rocked. Alec pulled away and looked down at Magnus' wet lip and his shining beautiful eyes.

"What the fuck!" Camille shrieked and Alec and Magnus turned their head and look over at the door. Camille had walked into the room, her eyes wide with anger. Sebastian was starring wide eyed at the scene in front of him. Isabelle, Simon, Jace and Clary all looked like statues.

Alec heard Magnus gasp underneath him, and he looked down at him. Magnus looked surprised and confused and slowly glanced back up at Alec. At first it looked like he was sad and had an apologetic look in his eyes. That was until his eyes narrowed and he kicked Alec of off him and Alec fell down on the floor.

"He attacked me!" Magnus said and sat up on the bed and pointed down at Alec. "He kissed me and I told him to stop, but he didn't! He wouldn't listen. He tried to touch me and he wouldn't let me go!" Alec gaped and he felt his eyes getting teary. He heard everyone gasp and he turned to look over at them. Camille walked towards him and slapped him hard across the cheek. Alec yelped and grabbed his cheek. It was warm underneath his touch and he felt tears running down his cheek.

"You disgusting fag! Who do you think you are!" She screamed and Alec crawled away from her. "You rapist! Stay away! Or better yet don't ever come back!" She ran towards Magnus and embraced him into a hug. Alec struggled to get up on his feet and looked over at Magnus. Magnus looked down as soon as they made eye contact. Alec felt more tears slip down his cheeks and he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"The queer is crying", Sebastian said and Alec looked over at him. "The faggot is crying because he didn't manage to get any ass. You're disgusting. Your kind is disgusting." Alec shook his head and ran towards the door, he just wanted to get away. Sebastian grabbed onto his arm and leaned in. "You better watch yourself, rapist." Alec pulled his arm out of his grasp and ran out, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Alec!" Isabelle yelled. "Alec! Come back! Aleec!"

**XxXxX**

Alec ran as fast as he could and only stopped to try to catch his breath. He leaned up against a tree and tried to stop his tears. The way everyone had looked at him; they were disgusted and angry. Alec thought he could go by high school with no people noticing him, with no people caring about him. But now everything had become even worse. And only because of a first kiss and a lie.

"Alec," a familiar girl voice and Alec glanced up and saw Isabelle standing in front of him. Behind her saw Simon, Jace and Clary. "What happened in there?"

"He kissed me", Alec whispered, hoping only Isabelle heard it but the others heard it too. They looked at each other confused. Clary took a step forward.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You were drunk."

"Are you saying I attacked him!" Alec yelled. "That I pushed him down on the bed and forced myself on him! I might have been a little intoxicated, but I would never, _never_, attack someone!" Clary nodded and took a step back.

"I'm sorry," she said. Alec sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"He kissed me," Alec said again and touched his lips. "He pushed me down the bed. I wanted him to stop before any of you would barge in. But he didn't listen. I tried to stop him, but not just from kissing me. He started… doing other things and it was like he couldn't stop. And then you're all there and then he kicks me down and accuses me for forcing myself on him!"

"I'm going to beat the crap out of him", Jace said and fisted his hands. "I'm going to beat the crap out of him until he tells the truth."

"I'm with you!" Simon said and fisted his hand up in the air.

"As much as I appreciate it", Alec said and couldn't help but smile. "Please don't. You will all get in trouble, and I don't want that. Don't worry about it. Nothing is going to happen."

"You're accused for rape", Isabelle said. "How can nothing happen?" and it was with that question Alec knew it was true. Something would happen. And it would happen as soon as he entered school on Monday. Everything was going to change. Only because of that one guy he had been crushing on ever since they started that snobby private school. Only because of a stupid game Alec didn't want to anticipate in the first place. But because the guy pouted and begged him to kiss him, he kissed him back. His first kiss was given away to a liar and a bad loser. Only because of that lie, something was going to happen.

* * *

**Okay, I always have difficulties writing an exciting first chapter and end it with a good cliffhanger! I hope you're all excited for the next chapter or excited for this story!  
So to not let you all wait to long for the 2. Chapter I will post the next chapter on thursday if 10 of you are interested. Meaning ten reviews hahaha**

**Also don't worry about Magnus, he's going to make it up for sweet Alec! How could he not ;)**

**All right! Goodnight all and Love you all and I will see you all very soon! **

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are so amazing! 21 REVIEWS! I'm honestly flying on a happy cloud! I've read them over and over again, and because of these reviews I changed this chapter, and I like it soooo much more than I did before! Thank you all so much for those reviews! That's why i thought you guys deserved on today, wednesday night! **  
**Now,**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**2. Chapter**

**Alec** had woken up, eaten his breakfast. It was almost like the normal mornings he had. Except, he ran out before saying goodbye to his parents and before Isabelle could catch him. He knew she would want to follow him around all day, so he figured a nice and quiet walk to school on his own would do him good. And he was right.

He walked down the streets, listening to his music and not paying attention to anything around him. He didn't need to talk anyone. The talking was done. He didn't want to listen to Isabelle talking about how everything was going to be okay, when he knew it wasn't. He sighed and loosened his tie and undid two buttons of his white shirt. The air around him was warm and thick. Like it always was.

He stopped in front of the school, and watched the students running up the stairs. Some of the students were gathering in the schoolyard. Alec tightened his grip on his backpack and took a step forward and kept his head down, hoping that nobody would notice him. It only took one step before someone grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, and he fell hard down on the pavement. A small rock dug into his palm and he hissed.

"Look, the rapist shows up for school", someone yelled and people gathered in a circle. "I would have expected you to be in jail, getting fucked up by some big broad dude." Alec looked up and saw it was Sebastian, grinning like a fool. Sebastian took a step forward and kicked Alec hard in ribs. Alec gasped and rolled over on his back.

"Leave him alone!" A girl shrieked and Alec saw his sister running through the crowd before someone caught and held her back. "Don't touch him!" Sebastian grabbed Alec by the collar and yanked him up from the ground.

"I told you to watch yourself", he spat and threw a punch, hand tightened into a fist, straight into Alec's jawline. Alec cried out and felt blood slide down the corner of his mouth. "You come here and fuck up society! You pathetic thing for a human!" He threw another punch and another. Alec could taste the blood in his mouth and he watched as Isabelle frantically tried to get loose and she was crying. The sight made Alec sick to his stomach and he started to cry himself. Sebastian threw one last punch and threw Alec down on the ground again. "A little taste for what you're going to live through the last few months of your pathetic life." He spat Alec straight in the face and Alec whimpered. He touched his mouth and looked down at his hand, seeing his palm red with blood. People started to leave and the guys let Isabelle go. She ran towards her brother and fell down on her bare knees in front of him. She gently took his face in her hands.

"You need to go see the nurse", she said and sniffed. "You need to tell the principal." Alec shook his head and grabbed her wrists, removing her hands.

"I'm fine", Alec mumbled and got up on his feet. "I'm going to wash up. See you at lunch." He turned around before Isabelle could say something and he stumbled up the stairs. The blood was running down his chin and making the collar of his shirt red. He used the sleeve of his jacket to clean his mouth as he walked the school hall, trying to find the nearest bathroom. People were giving him strange glances, and he wasn't sure if it was because of the blood or the fact that people called him a rapist. But since he knew what kind of people went to this school he assumed it was the latter.

He turned the corner as he kept wiping his mouth. He glanced up, hoping he would have found a bathroom. Instead of the bathroom he starred directly at Magnus. Magnus had stopped walking, and he looked at Alec. Alec blinked and removed his hand from his mouth. Magnus tightened his grip on his satchel and glanced around to see if anyone was around. There were a few students, but they were slowly starting to tag along to their classes. His eyes slowly travelled down to Alec's mouth and his eyes widened at the sight. Alec gulped and turned on his heels and started to quickly walk back the same way he had come from.

"Alec!" He heard Magnus yell. "Alec, wait up!" Alec shook his head and turned a different corner and glanced over his shoulder, still seeing Magnus running after him. What did he want? Alec started to run, not wanting him near him. What if he was only running after him to make things worse? To make people believe Alec was some creepy stalker. Magnus was just going to make things worse, especially by running after him. Alec glanced down the hallway and saw a bathroom sign; he quickly reached the door and ran into the bathroom. He stopped when he was inside and took a deep breath. He straightened up and walked towards a sink, looking at himself in the mirror. His chin and mouth was smeared with blood and so was his collar. Alec quickly threw his school jacket on the floor and loosened his tie, taking it off, placing it by the sink. He turned on the water and splashed some in his face. He spit down the sink, watching the blood mix into the clear water.

"Alec?" Alec screamed and jumped, and turned around, watching Magnus stand with his hands up in surrender, looking just as shocked as Alec.

"God, Magnus!" Alec breathed out, trying to catch his breath. "Don't ever do that!" Magnus nodded, taking his hands down. Alec glanced down at his uniform, the shirt was uneven, one edge still hanging over the black pants. The blue and yellow tie was loosely hanging down his chest and his jacket was hanging over his satchel. Alec glanced back up at Magnus and Magnus bit down on his bottom lip.

"What do you want?" Alec asked before turning his attention back to the mirror. He watched Magnus through the mirror, seeing him taking a few small steps towards Alec.

"I wanted to see if you were okay", he said and walked all the way over to the sink. "Who did that to you?"

"Doesn't matter", Alec mumbled and looked down at the sink. "Why would you care?"

"Because this is my fault…"

"You're damn right, this is your fault!" Alec yelled and gulped in surprised. He never screamed or raised his voice at anybody. But he was so mad and hurt by what Magnus had done. He felt like screaming and swearing. "You kissed me, remember!" Alec pointed at himself. "You pushed me down the bed and it was _you_ who put your hand down my pants!"

"You didn't exactly stop me", Magnus mumbled. Alec's eyes went wide and his cheeks started to flame. Yes, he hadn't stopped him, he had mumbled stop because they were running out of time, but he had never pushed Magnus away. But Magnus had no right to put the blame on him, because this was Magnus' fault. Alec shook his head and bend down, grabbing his bag and jacket, and walked pass Magnus.

"No, wait", Magnus turned around and grabbed Alec's shirt. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Alec sighed and turned around, looking up at Magnus.

"Just forget it", Alec said and looked down at his feet. "Let's just forget it."

"But-" Magnus took a step closer and Alec looked up, "- I don't want to forget. I really am, truly sorry for what I did." Magnus's yellow-green eyes looked pleadingly at Alec, and Alec almost felt bad for him. "It's just… you caught me off guard. I didn't think I would like to kiss you. I didn't expect to feel what I felt." Alec blinked in surprise.

"And… And wha-what exactly did you-" Alec took a breath, "-feel?" Magnus opened his mouth to speak when the door opened. Magnus let go of Alec's shirt and took a step back.

"Meet me at lunch?" He asked and bit his bottom lip. "In the old auditorium? Please?" Alec looked over at the boy who gave them a strange look before opening the door to the toilet.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea", Alec whispered and licked his lip, tasting the blood.

"Please?" Magnus pleaded again and for a second it looked like he would fall down onto his knees. Alec sighed and slid a hand through his hair.

"I don't know if I will be there", Alec said and turned around to walk away. "I guess you just have to show up to find out." Alec didn't look over at his shoulder; he just walked out the door, never seeing the grateful smile appearing on Magnus's lips.

**XxXxX**

The only thing Alec could focus on was the time and whether or not he should meet up with Magnus. Two things crossed his minds; he didn't want to go and make things worse. He was afraid if someone found out and they would think he was after Magnus. The other thing was that he wanted to hear what Magnus had to say. He wanted to hear him apologize one more time and most of all what he was feeling during their kiss. Alec was curious, but he was also cautious about whatever decision he made and where it would lead him.

He sighed and tapped his pen down on the table over and over again as Mrs. Bell kept talking about genetics. Alec hadn't really been paying attention, and this was the first time something like that happened. He didn't become a straight A student for just dazing off during class. Alec let out a frustrated growl and placed his arms on the desk and buried his head in the crook of his arm. Why did it have to be some complicated? A simple feeling. Alec was still crushing on Magnus, even after what he did. Something like that doesn't just go away, it stays and torture you until you do something about it. Alec glanced up and over at the clock, and just at that moment the bell rang.

He grabbed his things and ran out of class. He knew what he had to do. It was just as simple as his feelings. He ran pass all the students that were heading to the cafeteria. He hoped he wouldn't bump into any of his friends and especially not Izzy, because he knew what she would do if she knew what he was planning.

He opened the doors to the auditorium and walked down the steps. Magnus was sitting on the stage with his legs dangling over the edge. He was looking at himself through a pocket mirror and applied some lip balm. Alec smiled to himself and made a small cough, getting his attention.

"Alec", he said and smiled brightly and got up on his feet. Alec blushed and walked up to the stage toward Magnus. "You came."

"Of course", Alec said and stopped. "You owe me an explanation." Magnus nodded and fumbled with his pocket watch and placed it down his pocket.

"I do and I don't know where to start exactly", he said and bit his bottom lip.

"Why did you kiss me?" Alec asked, trying to make help him start, and licked his lips. "I mean, why did you kiss me after the quickie?" Magnus giggled and shove his hands down his front pocket.

"Like I said. You caught me off guard. I liked it. I liked kissing you", he said and took a step forward. "It made me feel alive. It made me feel so much more than I have ever felt with Camille."

"You shouldn't say that. Camille is your girlfriend", Alec said and gulped at how close Magnus was. "Don't you love her?"

"Of course. But not romantically anymore. We haven't been intimate in months now," Magnus sighed. "I feel nothing when I kiss her really. I've been considering dumping her, but I have issues with being alone."

"So you kept kissing me because you felt alone?" Alec crossed his arms and he felt stupid for coming. "The feeling you felt was something you missed feeling from kissing Camille." Magnus opened his mouth and closed it, shaking his head.

"No, no", he took one step forward and grabbed Alec's arm. "That came out wrong. Sometimes when I talk, things don't come out exactly the way I want them. Okay, starting over." Magnus let go of Alec's arms, and Alec missed the heat. "I've seen you. On campus. In school and around. I couldn't take my eyes of you. You're very beautiful you know." Alec blinked and blushed harder. He shifted on his feet and giggled nervously. "And smart. So, smart. And you keep to yourself. Well, you hang out with your sister, and Blondie, and Red and Four eyes. Sorry, I don't know their names. You're very quiet. You only speak when necessary and you only say what's necessary. And you don't let anyone see your smile, like you don't want them to see that you're happy or that you think something is funny. You act so serious, and you want people to see you that way. You're a mystery, and I like mysteries. They are fun and challenging." Alec blinked a couple of times. He really knew a lot about him from just looking afar. In a way Alec should feel uncomfortable, but he wasn't. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever sat to him and also the scariest. It scared him that Magnus knew so much, because he was right, Alec was a mystery. And he wanted to stay that way. But if Magnus wanted to unravel him, he would let him do it. But there was something he didn't understand.

"You like me?" Alec asked and raised an eyebrow. "You said you liked mysteries. And you called me a mystery."

"I like you", Magnus breathed the words out, like they were difficult for him to say. Like he had been wanting to say them for so long, but the words got swallowed at every try. "But I ruined those chances haven't I?" Alec blushed and looked down at the ground. Now it was his turn to breathe.

"No," Alec sighed and rubbed his temples. Everything was going way to fast, and he wasn't sure what to do or what to say. He really wanted to forgive Magnus and he just wanted all of this to be over with, but the fact that he had accused him for attacking him was a serious offence. "I mean, I'm not sure if you remember, but my first class was math. And I dropped my pencil and I bend down to take it and you did too. Our fingers touched and I pulled back, because the touch was so warm and gentle. And when I looked up, there you were. Smiling at me and holding out my pencil to me. You didn't speak and neither did I. I just nodded a thank you and you smiled back." Magnus raised both eyebrows, making them disappear underneath his bangs. "It's silly really, but ever since then I kept an eye on you. You're beautiful yourself. And funny and smart." Magnus snorted at the last part and Alec reached out for his hand. "It's true. I've seen you in class. Every time the teacher asks a question, you write down the right answer and you write notes too. A lot of notes and long ones. I guess I know why you don't want people to know you're smart, because being smart is nerdy and… I don't know. People just like to make fun of those who are intelligent."

"I'm not strong enough. My social life is everything I have. You're strong, and you don't care what people think."

"You're wrong. I don't like people knowing I'm gay or that they think I raped you." Magnus's eyes widened and Alec felt his hands shiver.

"I'm so sorry about that", Magnus whispered, and his eyes looked watery, and he shook his head, bowing down. "People don't know the other part of me. Me liking boys. It's something I've kept hidden for so long, I forgot it. I like girls too, so I used that to suppress my other feelings for boys. And when I saw you, and got you alone in the bedroom and kissed you. It-"

"-Surprised you", Alec continued and smiled. "I know all about surprises and how it creeps up on you. The fact that I was gay surprised me. It scared me."

"When did you know?"

"I was 13", Alec said. "It's sort of embarrassing."

"You can tell me", Magnus took a step forward and Alec glanced up at him, and they were so close it looked like they were leaning in for a kiss.

"I searched for gay porn", Alec blushed. "I stole gay magazines and it turned me on. I…erm… I jerked off to it and I came and… well…" Alec gulped and blushed harder. He never spoke about these kinds of things; in fact he never said any kind of sexual words. Fuck. Jerking off. Cum or whatever.

"Me too", Magnus said and giggled and Alec's eyes widened. "I was 13 too. I starred at the boys in the locker rooms and there was this guy, Rick. He was a part of my fantasy."

"I haven't fantasized about a boy before", Alec said and touched Magnus' knuckles with his fingers.

"Well there is a first time for everything," Magnus said and took his hand away. "I don't expect you to forgive me this fast. I don't expect anything from you at the moment. I mean I hope you could forgive me, but I understand if you can't. I'm just so sorry about everything. If I could I would change everything there happened in that bedroom."

"I know," Alec said and gulped. "But what happened, happened." He wasn't sure what else to say, because there was nothing else to say. Because it is what is. There was no way for them to go back and undue what had happened, and they just had to live with that. Alec played with his sleeves and looked at Magnus. "But if it's any consolation, I'm not as mad at you as I was before. It takes a lot to apologize and I appreciate it."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No, not as much," Alec said and his voice was shaking. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I understand," Magnus said and took a step back. "So what do I need to do for you to forgive me?" Alec blinked at the words and nibble his bottom lip.

"I'm not sure." He wasn't sure. The only thing he could think of was for Magnus to change the story, and told the truth. But if Magnus told the truth, people would know he was a liar and they would go after him too. And Alec didn't want that. He didn't want revenge and make Magnus feel the same pain he did, nobody deserved that. And deep inside he also knew it was because he still crushed on Magnus, and he didn't want Magnus to think he hated him that much that he never wanted to talk to him again. Because he wanted to, but he didn't know how to tell him. He slowly leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Magnus's lips. It was sweet, gentle and fast and he leaned away.

Magnus blinked in surprise and his eyes were wide. Alec blushed and coughed.

"Erm, it was just to tell you that I don't hate you," Alec said. "And I want us to talk together and fix this. I just didn't know how to tell you, so I kissed you."

"Well, the kiss sure as hell helped you talk," Magnus said and laughed. "But thanks. For not hating me, I mean." Alec smiled and nodded before he jumped down from the stage and up the stairs. He stopped and looked up at the balcony, thinking he saw someone. Maybe that was just in his mind. He sighed and ran out to meet Izzy.

**XxXxX**

"Where the hell have you been?" Izzy snapped and opened her lunchbox. Alec sat down next to her and tried to fix his curly shirt and licked his lips, still tasting Magnus on him.

"I need to tell you something," Alec mumbled and Izzy glanced over at him.

"Yeah me too," she said and looked down. "You go first."

"I met up with Magnus," Alec said and Izzy's head snapped up and her dark eyes starred at him. "Let me explain. He wanted to talk to me, and he apologized and what he said made sense. I could relate to him and he said he liked me. But I didn't exactly forgive him, but I think there is a chance to fix this, it's just going to take a lot of time. And I sort of kissed him." Izzy's eyes widened and blinked like she wasn't sure she had heard correctly. Alec bit his bottom lip, nervous about her reaction and he was sure she was going to freak out. She wasn't too fond of Magnus at the moment; in fact she had said she hated him and wanted to hang him by his tongue.

"Great," she said in a low voice. "That's great."

"What about you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore", she said and fumbled with her lunchbox.

"Please, tell me", he said. "I want to know."

"It doesn't matter. You will know later", she said. "I have to talk to you and mom and dad. About something important."

"Which is?" Alec asked and raised an eyebrow. Why couldn't she tell him now? What changed her mind? "Please tell me."

"I can't!" She cried out and got up on her feet. "Because of you!" She pointed down at Alec and Alec's eyes widened in surprise. He had never seen her so angry at him. He got up on his feet and looked down at her.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You always do something. Something drastic that is going to ruin everything for you. You're our parent's sweetheart. You're their favourite. What do you think they will do if they found out their _precious_ son is gay" Alec felt his heart stop and he took a step back. "I thought I could share this with you, without you doing something stupid. Like kissing Magnus Bane. A guy! Who cried rape! Every time, you do something stupid that could ruin your reputation with mom and dad, _I _have to fix it!"

"I never asked you to protect me", Alec mumbled and felt his voice crack.

"I'm not going to lose another brother. I'm doing this for me, because I don't think I would be able to handle another loss, another heartbreak." She shook her head and tears fell down her cheek. "When you stole those magazines I told them they were mine. They send me to a psychiatrist because of my dirty thoughts. They thought that was why I was stupid. I protected you. It's because of me they don't know about you yet. Every time you did something I made sure the attention was brought to me. And now I'm going to have to do it again because you couldn't stay away from him!"

"I don't understand", Alec said and shook his head. "What is going on with you? You don't have to do this. I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to protect _you_."

"I'm only doing it because of Max," she said and gathered her things. "I can handle mom and dad, because I know I'm already a failure to them. But you, if they knew, you will lose your mind. You can't handle being a failure. You love them too much." She started to walk away, but Alec reached out for her arm and held it tightly.

"Please! Don't leave me like this! Let me help you", he said and he blinked, feeling a tear running down his cheek. "Tell me what's wrong. We can fix it." Izzy shook her head, but her eyes looked up at him and she sighed in defeat.

"I'm pregnant," she said and pulled out of her brother grip, looking away from Alec's surprised stare. "Fix that, wonder boy."

* * *

**Okay, so any thoughts? Alec hasn't forgiven Magnus but he isn't so mad at him anymore because he can relate, but of course he still isn't comfortable with everything going on! Any thoughts on the interaction between Malec and their little talk? Do you approve or not? Also, what do you think about Isabelle's reaction? And WHO do you think is the baby daddy?**

**Also, I need to tell, that THIS story is sort of based on a story from my one of my friends! But of course there has been a lot of changes, I just thought you guys should know! It's actually his fault i'm writing this story.**

**Well, if you guys liked it review! And if you work just as good as you did on this one I will post the third chapter tomorrow night (Thursday night) REVIEW! Love to you all and a happy good night sleep or something! See you all sooon**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow... I suck badly! I wanted to post this a long time ago, but my computer went down, and then when it got up again, it hadn't saved my changes in this chapter... So I had to rewrite the entire thing! BUT it turned out, almost, like before!**

**ONE very important thing I need to say. Alec hasn't forgiven Magnus and all!  
But anyway, I hope you enjoy this update! THank you all the reviews and faves, and follows!**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**3. Chapter**

**Alec** had walked home and fallen down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He had been doing this for exactly 2 hours and 46 minutes. Isabelle was pregnant? From whom? Alec was sure she wasn't dating or seeing anyone special. He would have known. He sighed and rolled over to his side and looked over to his bed table, seeing an old wooden frame with himself, Izzy and their baby brother, Max. Alec was 13, Isabelle 12 and Max 10. He remembered the day the picture was taken as clearly as if it was yesterday. They had all three run away from home and they went to the carnival. They had dressed up. Max wanted to be tiger, Isabelle a vampire and Alec was forced to be a cat. They were so happy that day. There were no parents to tell them what to do. They were all three together, having fun and acting like brothers and sister. And that was the last day. The day after Max committed suicide. Alec shook his head and pulled himself off the bed.

The pressure had been too much for Max. Their parents were forcing him too much. He was dyslexic, meaning he had a reading weakness. And their parents didn't handle weakness very well. They did everything they could to fix it. They send him to some very smart people, who believed they could fix it. He wasn't smart enough for their parents. And that was the end of it. Alec knew he was the one who had it the easiest, and he hated it. Isabelle was right; she had been protecting him from the very beginning. That was about to change. He walked out of his room and down the stairs, towards the living room. He was about to walk in when he heard his parents talking together on the couch. He took a step back and hid himself behind the wall.

"What do you suggest we do, Robert?" Maryse asked and Alec heard her sigh in despair. "We've moved, and yet nothing has changed. She sneaks out in the middle of night, ditches her classes and she can't get anything over a B."

"We send her away", Robert say and Alec's eyes widened. "Boarding school. There is a very good one in England, for girls. I've been thinking about it for a while."

"Sounds like a good idea", Maryse said. "I don't want her choices to have an effect on Alec." Alec glanced around the corner and saw his father nod.

"I think it already has. Someone mailed me a picture", Robert said and walked towards the table, grabbing a piece of paper. "It's with Alec and a guy kissing." Alec's eyes widened and he looked away. Someone had seen Magnus and him kissing in the auditorium? So someone had been there. Alec felt his heart speed up and he felt sick. They knew now. This was bad, very bad.

**XxXxX**

Dinner was awkward. Maybe that was because Alec couldn't help but stare at Izzy and Izzy ignored him and kept playing with her chicken.

"So how was school?" Their dad asked as he drank some water. "Anything interesting happened?" _I kissed a guy_, Alec thought and chewed on his chicken. He looked at his dad and shrugged.

"Nothing special," he said and side glanced at Isabelle. She looked up slowly and they made eye contact. "School was school." Their dad shrugged and their mother smiled at them, before taking some more salad. The rest of the dinner went on slowly, with only the sound of their forks against their plate. When Alec thought they were finally done and could escape the silence, Isabelle sighed and placed her cutlery on the table.

"There is something I need to tell you," she said and looked down on the table. Robert and Maryse looked over and just starred. Alec looked at his parents and they had the usual stare when they knew she was going to disappoint them. "It's about me. Something happened."

"Of course there is", Robert said and sighed and placed his fork down on his plate. "What is it now?" She slowly looked over at Alec. Alec gulped and looked down at his plate. Isabelle opened her mouth to speak, when two words slipped out of Alec's mouth.

"I'm gay", he said and Maryse and Robert, looked at their son with a raised eyebrow. Isabelle gasped and her skin turned a deadly pale colour. "Isabelle is just trying to cover up for me again. She's been protecting me, because of who I am. Because she knew how you would react."

"And how do you think we would react?" Maryse asked and tried to keep her strong posture.

"This can't be right", Robert mumbled and they all turned to him. "I thought the photo was fake. I would never think of my son as some queer. Kissing boys on school ground. In public."

"Like that," Alec said and bit his bottom lip. "Dad, I kno-"

"Don't speak to me," Robert said and leaned back on his chair and stared at his son. "My son is not gay. Not my little boy. My son is not kissing boys. That boy on the picture is the one to blame. He made you do it. Does he have something on you, son?"

"No, dad!" Alec cried out. "This has nothing to do with him. I've always known."

"No, no. No no no," Robert said and shook his head. "I don't believe this. This is not true. You're my son! No son of mine is laying around with boys! This can't be! This is his fault-" Alec assumed he meant Magnus again. "-He's done something to you! Just tell me, and I will help you!"

"He hasn't done anything to me. Please, just listen," Alec took a deep breath and caught his sister's stare. Her eyes were wide and she looked upset. "This is who I am. I'm still me."

"I don't know you anymore," Robert got up and his chair flew back. "I don't know who you are anymore."

"I'm your son. I'm still your son! Dad, please just try to understand", Alec got up from his chair and looked at his father. "I'm gay and that is who I am. I've known for so long, I just wasn't brave enough to tell you until now. I love you, daddy." Alec felt his voice crack and tears ran down his face. "I'm still your little boy. Nothing has changed."

"You're nothing", Robert said and took a step forward, towards Alec. "I want you out of here." He looked at Alec, before storming out. Alec took a deep breath and suddenly he couldn't breathe. Isabelle got up from her chair and she embraced her brother in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled and she caressed his hair. "Oh God, this is my fault."

"Don't blame yourself," Alec sniffed and leaned away. "This was my choice." He touched Isabelle's cheek and he smiled sweetly, before turning around, trying to cover up his tears. He didn't want her to see him cry.

**XxXxX**

He had 15 minute to pack what he needed and he had done it in a hurry. He had wriggled his way out of Isabelle's protesting embrace and he tried so hard to ignore her crying pleas. It was the most heartbreaking thing he had ever done.

He wandered the streets, not sure where to go. The streetlight was a warm colour, making it yellow. As he walked pass it, his shadow appeared, and it reminded him of those old black and white movies.

He turned a corner holding his backpack close to his body. He wasn't afraid of the dark, but it was the fact he was wandering the dark and lonely street that sort of freaked him out. He wasn't so sure where he should go. Jace was an option, but he was probably at Clary's. He practically lived there, and his parents were going crazy about it. And Alec wasn't in the mood to watch those two kiss and whatever, and he was pretty sure Sebastian was there this week. Sebastian was Clary's brother, but ever since their mother and father's divorce, Sebastian went with the father and Clary stayed with their mom. And Sebastian came every second week and stayed for a couple of days.

Another weird thought crossed his might. Maybe Magnus could be an idea? He knew where he lived because of Isabelle. He had once picked her up, drunk in front of his home. Magnus would be able to understand, sort of, since he was gay too. He could help Alec understand why his parents would do this to him, and it could be a good way for them to talk too. He shook his head and stopped in front of a blue door. There was one place there drew him, and it was a place where he knew he could relax and he wouldn't be questioned unless he talked himself. He knocked the door twice and it didn't take a second before the familiar brown eyes, curly brown hair, black glasses and goofy grin appeared in front of him.

"Hey Simon," Alec said. "Mind if I stay here for awhile?"

* * *

**So, know Alec is out... Seriously, why do I have to make Robert a complete jerk! Damn it... That's just who he is I guess. But what do you guys think about the come out and the reaction of the Lightwoods? I mean, shouldn't Maryse had said something!  
But It's going to be fun with Alec's and Simons little morning after ehehhe  
Heres a snippet:**

He sucked in his breath. "I'm in love with someone. And this person means the world to me and then something happened."

"Oh my God," Alec said and starred wide eyed at him. Was he saying what he though he was saying?

"I know, I know!" Simon said and shook his head. "And I'm so sorry about everything! I never meant for you to find out like this. I was trying to cook you breakfast, trying to do something nice. Because I know a way to a guys heart is through food. Just, please don't hate me."

**Sooo what do you think this all about?  
****Please review, they mean a lot to me! And now I'm going to finish chapter 4! Thank you all again :)  
****Have a nice monday**

**xxx**


End file.
